Listen to the radio
by jordinajamaica
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are driving to the lab listening to the radio. Just a DL story.


"Good morning New Yorkers! You are listening our Dave in the mornings and I'm Dave. Today we are asking you what's the best that ever happened to you inside a car. We are waiting your calls!"

"Come'on Montana, change that. This Dave guy is stupid"

"Ok, Messer. I would let you choose although our deal is that when you drive I choose the radio station remember? So it's Dave or country music? What it's gonna be, Danny?"

Danny groaned and answered "Then I have to say Dave. If you make me listen any more country music I would turn crazy!"

"Stop pouting, Messer, I know you like it" She grinned and made a short pause and then asked him "So, what's the best thing that ever happened to you in a car?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused and pulling away his eyes from the road for a moment to look at her.

"That's the radio program question!" He looked at her again and turned again to the road "So? I'm waiting, Messer!" Danny stopped the car because of a traffic light but he didn't look at her he could only think what answer to her. 'I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her that every single moment I spend next to her are the best moments I've ever had in my life. I can't tell her that this one is by far the best thing that ever happened to him in a car, just be with her in there'. A horn brings back Danny to reality. He continues to drive as Lindsay is still looking at him. "Danny? It's not that difficult..."

"I don't know, Montana...What about you?"

Lindsay looks at him confused by his attitude. She turns around and grabs her cell phone.

"Our last call for this morning just arrived. So what's your name?" Dave asks

"My name is Lindsay" Lindsay says as Danny turned to look at her surprised.

"You called the radio?" He says still in shock as he parks the car near the lab.

"Well, hello Lindsay, let me tell you that you have a very sweet voice"

"Thanks Dave"

Danny observes the interaction between Dave and Lindsay still surprised and beginning to be pissed because the stupid Dave from the radio is flirting with her.

"So sweet Lindsay, tell me what's the best thing that ever happened to you in a car?"

Lindsay turns around and faces Danny. "My first kiss with the most wonderful man I've ever met"

Danny looks at her directly in the eyes as Dave asks

"_Are you with him?"_

"Well...yes in some kind of way...yes" she says rolling her eyes

Danny just looks at her. 'Great she has a boyfriend and never told me about. Just great. This day is turning to the best of my life!'

"_Can you tell me more about that kiss? When was it?"_

Danny just sighs and begins to unattache his sit belt. He decides that he has enough of that conversation that he doesn't wants to listen more. But then Lindsay talks. It's more a whisper but the sound amplification from the radio lets Danny hear perfectly her answer.

"Oh...In about 2 seconds I hope"

Danny freezes for a moment and turns his head around to find Lindsay only 2 inches away from him. Before even having time to realise what is going to happen Lindsay kisses him. First softly and then more passionate. Danny finally reacts and passes his arm around her waist and the other one caresses her hair as he deepens the kiss. The need of oxygen makes them pull away. His forehead resting on hers, their eyes still closed.

"This" Danny says when he finally catches his breath

"What?" Lindsay says looking at him smiling

He caresses her hair and kisses her softly. "This is the best thing that ever happened to me in a car" He then kisses her again and again until a knock on the window makes them pull apart suddenly. They both turn around to the noise to dicover a smiling person. Lindsay just blushes as Danny says with a very thick accent and rubbing the back of his head

"Oh...Hello Mac"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? It's just a one shot...Let me know what you think PLEASE!! Press the blue button...I know you want to!!:D


End file.
